Whose Hedgehog is it Anyway?
by Eric Neo Matrix
Summary: "Whose Line is it Anyway?" - Sonic style! Join the Sonic crew as they take part in the legendary comedy improv show.
1. Episode 1: Scenes From a Hat

Newest fanfic. Unlike my other stories, this is pure humour; no drama, no sadness, etc. It's pure comedy. Unless I decide to discontinue it, this fanfic could literally go on forever, so don't think it's a true fanfic.

I do not own the canon Sonic characters, or do I own anything that is referenced in this fanfiction. All OCs, however, belong to me.

...

**Whose Hedgehog is it Anyway?**

**Episode 1: Scenes From a Hat**

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! On tonight's show..." The chubby doc known as Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik shouted from the stands as the cameras rolled.

"I could go supersonic, the problem's chronic... Sonic the Hedgehog!" The camera centered on Sonic, who just smiled.

"Always believe in myself... Miles Prower!" The camera zoomed in on Tails making a sarcastic cross-eyed expression.

"But where's the Master Emerald?... Knuckles the Echidna!" The camera zoomed in on Knuckles, who was looking like an ancient Greek philospiher.

"Who the fuck am I?... Shadow the Hedgehog!" The camera showed Shadow twiddling his fingers.

"And I'm your host, Dr. Eggman! Let's come down and have some fun!" Robotnik said, coming down the stairs from the stands and sitting down at his desk.

"Welcome to the very first episode of Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yep, that's right, the points are like your latest Math quiz," Eggman said. Everybody just laughed.

"Like we would know," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Anyway, for our first game, let's go to one of my favorite party games of all time, Secenes From a Hat!" Eggman announced, pulling out a red, white, and blue top hat to the great cheering from the audience.

The four comedians got up from their lazy bums and went to opposite sides of the "stage" where they did everything; Sonic and Shadow on the left side, Knuckles and Tails on the right.

"Before the show, we ask the audience members to put suggestions for unusual scenarios that people would like to see in this hat, and then we pick the good ones to use on the show, and they're gonna have to act out as many of the scenes as they can, starting with..." Eggman explained and pulled out a card, "Bad things to do during an earthquake!"

Shadow came up first. "Now, time to split that atom..." Shadow said, pretending to use a pair of tweezers, and hen walked off in the general laughter. Sonic then came up.

"A vasectomy doesn't hurt," Sonic said happily, pretending to grab a pair of scissors. Even more laughing resulted. Tails ran up next.

"Honey, bring out the steaks, I'm gonna light the barbeque!" Tails pretended to yell, also pretending to light the charcoal on a grill.

"Alrighty, that was great," Eggman said, pulling out another scene, "... 'Other' robots invented to kill Sonic by our host, Dr. Eggman!" Sonic stepped up first, acting like he was so fat he would fall over.

"HEY HEY HEY! Check out the NEW Fat Albert 9000!" Sonic yelled out, trying his best at a cross between a metallic voice and a good Fat Albert voice. Extreme laughing roared over the studio as Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails also started to laugh. Even Robotnik giggled a little. Knuckles managed to get over his laughter and step up for his act. Eggman pushed the buzzer twice, wanting to move on ASAP, and the M.E. Guardian backed down.

"What you shouldn't say when your girlfriend is trying on clothes!" Robotnik read.

Knuckles stepped up, and instantly simply started laughing smugly. Everybody else quickly followed suit as Knuckles walked off and Shadow stepped up.

"Well, there is a tent and awning place down the street," Shadow said as if making a suggestion, and once again, everybody laughed (man, this is already getting old, isn't it?). Sonic came up next.

"... It would look better on Shadow," Sonic said. Shadow did nod his head as if saying "good point" during the general laughfest. Eggman pulled out another card.

"Giving your date's parents too much information!" Eggman said. Sonic stepped up.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I'll have her back by ten! I'll be done by then," Sonic said, with general fits of laughter thereafter. Shadow came up.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I'll have her back by ten! It's when the wife gets home, heheheheh..." Shadow said, and once more, the very same laughing reaction stormed the air. Shadow stayed up there as Sonic joined him so that they were both on the stage.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, we'll have her back by ten!" Sonic said, which caused severe giggling between Knuckles and Tails along with the general laughter. Sonic stepped down, but Shadow stayed up.

"Don't worry Mrs. Johnson, I'll have Mr. Johnson back by ten!" Shadow said, struggling to keep back his own laughing, which caused Eggman, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails to loudly scream out in laughter. Eggman got over the laughing and picked out another card.

"Things that Latin soccer announcers say on their day off!" Eggman said. Tails, who hadn't said many things as of yet, came up.

"I'll have a burger, some fries, and a COOOOOOOOOOKE," Tails said pretending to drive up to a fast-food joint in a Latino acccent. Everybody started laughing as he stepped down. However, he stepped up again, seeing that nobody else had anything.

"... You forgot my COOOOOOOOKE!" Tails said again, once more earning the standard response of extreme laughter. However, once more, he came right back up when everybody wanted to see what he would do next.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL'S MY COOOOOOOOOOKE?" Tails yelled one last time. This time, when he waliked back, he stayed there as Robotnik picked up another card.

"Rejected Jeopardy categories," Eggman said. Shadow came up.

"Yeah, I'll take Famous Demon Kommanders for $200 please!" The Ultimate Lifeform said, with general laughter and clapping afterward. Sonic stepped up.

"I'll take Maledict's Wardrobe for $500!" Sonic said. Tails stepped up after the mass laughing fit.

"I'll take Shroud Genitalia Audio Clues," Tails said, which made everyone to scream out in laughter for the 2nd time already.

"Pretty good," Eggman said, picking out another card, "First drafts of famous movie lines!" Shadow stepped up.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a lamb," Shadow said with laughter as his reply. Sonic came up after him.

"Luke, I am your mother!" Sonic said, and Knuckles replaced him as the laughing and clapping continued.

"I'll be baack in a minute, I just need to go get the..." Knuckles said with a good Terminator accent, though he was interrupted by the buzzer and laughter. Eggman pulled out another card.

"People you wish would just shut up," Eggman read. Sonic came up, and pretended to take out a card and unfold it like Robotnik.

"... People you wish would just shut up," Sonic said, mimicking Eggman, and everybody screamed out as Sonic and Eggman did a high-five as Sonic went back to his place. Shadow came up after him.

"... The ramifications of your actions will be severe!" Shadow said in Black Doom's echoey voice, which was met by even more hilarious reactions than usual. Sonic came back up again.

"How are you gentlemen? All your base are belong to us!" Sonic said, mimicking Maledict's young-adult voice.

Eggman took out another card, "Men that women just don't go for."

Both Knuckles and Shadow went up and simply stood there, earning massive amounts of laughter. Robotnik decided to go on and hit the buzzer again.

"Ranting cartoon characters!" Eggman read, earning a chuckle from Shadow and Sonic. Tails stepped up.

"... THEWONDERFULTHINGABOUTTIGGER... ISTIGGER'SAWONDERFULTHING!... THEBOUNCYBOUNCYBOUNCY...!" Tails ranted loudly, hopping about like Tigger from _Winnie the Pooh_ to hilarious results.

Eggman pressed the buzzer several times; the game was over, and everyone went back to their seats.

"That was really good. A thousand points to Tails for THEWONDERFULTHINGABOUTTIGGER..." Eggman impersonated, earning much laughter from Knuckles.

"That was actually really fun to do. Too bad I'm almost out of breath now," Tails admitted with a chuckle.


	2. Episode 1: Weird Newscasters

New chapter. Since several people liked the idea, I'll give them what they want.

---

**Episode 1: Wierd Newscasters**

"Okay, let's move onto a game called Wierd Newscasters! This is for all four of you," Eggman said as everyone got up and Tails and Sonic set up two stools for them to sit on.

"Tails, you will be the anchor of a local news show. Sonic, you're the co-anchor," Robotnik began to say what Sonic was going to be, "You are a goofy white guy desperately trying to act 'street'!" Sonic sighed and giggled a little bit.

"Shadow, you're doing the sports; you're evil jestor Dimentio about to spring his master plan into action," Eggman said.

"Why do _I_ have to always be the retarded villian?" Shadow asked, to laughter.

"And Knuckles, you're doing the weather; you're doing to weather; you're a Mafia boss who finds that the camera is an assassin," Eggman said. Knuckles simply smiled; he actually got a _good_ one for once.

"Alright, whenever you're ready take it away," Eggman said. A music clip played, and the cameras zoomed in like a real news show.

"...Welcome to the Six O'Clock News. I'm your anchor, LarsLarsPantsOnFars," Tails simply made up a random name. Shadow and Robotnik screamed in laughter, along with the audience.

"In international news, tragedy struck the Teletubbies earlier yesterday, when on a routine camping trip, Dipsy and Laa-Laa were mauled to death by bears," Tails added with a completely straight and serious face, though everyone around him were screaming with laughter by now.

"Now, let's introduce my co-anchor, Homie!" Tails said. Sonic, who had taken a gangsta sitting pose, readied himself. "Goofy white guy desperately trying to act 'street'" it said on the screens.

"Yo yo yo, what's thye scheezi?!" Sonic said in a geeky voice to great laughter, "I wanna give a shout out to my homies in Bel-Air, 'cause I got a girl named Linda, ahuh! She be rollin' in and out of the Taco Bell, and we got more stories, but it don't matter, we got stuff to do, so we be flippin'."

"I'm down with that, bro," Tails said, to much laughter, "Speaking of girls, let's go to the sports with the sports anchor, Chestor Buttocks!" Tails said, turning to Shadow, who instantly started laughing maniacally and crouching like a midget. The screens said "Evil jestor Dimentio from 'Super Paper Mario' about to spring his master plan into action".

"You don't know?! This is MY moment!" Shadow said in a hilarious voice that made him sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks on crack. He started laughing strangely again and pretended to float all around the studio, into the stands and then back down again. The crowd went completely wild.

"Back to you! Now, where's Mr. L..." Shadow said. The audience applauded intensely and Eggman chuckled loudly.

"Thank you for your illuminating report, Chestor!" Tails said.

"Damn, that gal had her breezies in my face and all that stuff! Yo know what I'm sayin'?!" Sonic said, which caused Shadow to completely fall over in hysterically cute laughter. Even Tails had difficulty keeping a straight face.

"I'm with yo, homie!" Tails simply said, so that he could be understood by Sonic, "Now, let's move onto the weather, with Hunky Dory! Hunky?"

"Thank you very much, Tails," Knuckles said in a perfect scratchy Italian Godfather voice. On the screens, it said "Mafia boss who finds his camera is an assassin".

"We'll have clouds moving in, with some fog on the weekend, but it should clear up by..." Knuckles suddenly paused and stared at the camera.

"You think I didn't see you there?" Knuckles asked to the camera as he started to slowly walk towards it, "Who sent you? Did NBC send you?" The audience doubled in laughter.

"You can kill me... But your day will come too," Knuckles said right up to the camera, and, in a move nobody expected, kissed it. He began to run back to his place, when he pretended to get shot in the back several times and collapsed.

"Well, that's all for the Six O'Clock News, I'm LarsLarsPantsOnFars. Good night, everybody!" Tails said, and Eggman pressed the buzzer several times. Shadow and Knuckles walked back to their chairs and Tails and Sonic quickly removed the stools and went to their seats.

"Hahaha, that was awesome. You know, you could be a REAL newscaster, Tails!" Eggman said.

"Well, _maybe_..." Tails replied.


	3. Episode 1: Hats

---

**Episode 1: Hats**

"Alright, let's move on to a game called Hats! This is for all four of you," Eggman said. Everybody got up to applause and took the two large boxes of hats to each side of the "stage". Sonic and Shadow went to the left side, Tails and Knuckles went on the right.

"You're going to use these hats to make up ideas for the world's worst dating service video. Tails and Knuckles, start whenever you're ready," Eggman added.

"But I'm not ready!" Tails whined. Everybody laughed as he got out his hat and walked to the stage. He was wearing an African tribal hat.

"If you don't love me now, you gonda!" Tails said in an African accent, making a play on the country of Uganda, to the general hilarity of everyone. Sonic came up next, wearing a lantern as a hat.

"I hope you turn me on," Sonic said, resulting in more hilarity. Knuckles came up next wearing a Dr. Suess hat.

"I will love you honey, I will love you money, I will love you, doodloodloo!" Knuckles rhymed, causing Shadow to scream in laughter. However, the Ultimate Lifeform managed to shake it off and come up with his hat; he was wearing 70s shades and a strange green hat.

"Yo. I'm from Beverly Hills, and I be pimping," Shadow said in an extremely nerdy voice, prompting a fit of laughter from Knuckles. Tails came up next, not wearing a hat, but holding a whip.

"Hi, I'm a member of Congress," Tails said, cracking the whip against the floor. Intense laughter was the result. Sonic came up next, wearing a Nascar hat.

"Wanna see why they call me 'Speed Racer'?" Sonic asked seductively, which threw everyone into fits of helpless laughter. Knuckles came up next; to the hilarity of many, he was wearing Mario's plumber cap.

"Hi, I'm here to get rid of all the stones you pass!" Knuckles said, to more laughter. Shadow came up, his entire head encased is a large crocodile mask that almost hid his face with its mouth.

"I'll be the best date you've ever had, and that's no croc!" Shadow said, his voice muffled by the mask, with hysterics being the result.

'I really like that mask..." Tails thought as he donned a miner helmet and came to the stage.

"I'd like to take you out for a few drinks, but... I'm a minor," Tails said, with Sonic and Eggman shouted in laughter the response. Sonic got over it, donned a large turban, and stepped up.

"I am predicting a lot of booty tonight!" Sonic said in an Arabian accent. Knuckles chuckled as he donned a horned Viking cap (though Viking helmets really didn't have horns) and stepped up after him.

"Come on, I'm horny!" Knuckles said, causing Sonic and Tails to yell in hilarity. Shadow donned a Scottish hat and stepped up.

"That's great! They call me Black Angus!" Shadow said with a pretty good Scottish accent. Laughter and applaudence came as Tails donned an African native necklace and stepped up.

"Maboto like virgins!" Tails said in a deep African voice that caused everybody to chuckle, along with the standard audience laughing/applauding. Sonic came up wearing a tall pointy wizard hat. Since it kept bending whenever he tried to straighten it, he didn't bother.

"I see great things in the future for us. I know; I got crystal balls," Sonic said mystically, with general laughter afterward. Knuckles came up next, wearing a Darth Vader helmet.

"... I am your father," Knuckles said lowly, earning chuckling from Eggman. Shadow came up, wearing poofy girl hair.

"... I am your mother!" Shadow said, causing the others to scream out in laughter. Tails, who had donned a Tigger mask, came up next, pretended to sit down on the stool, but instantly jumped up.

"Oh god..." Eggman muttered.

"... THEWONDERFULTHINGABOUTTIGGER... ISTIGGER'SAWONDERFULTHING... THEBOUNCY..." Tails hopped around and ranted loudly, but he was cut off from the rest by the buzzer ending the game. Everybody chuckled as they moved both the stools and the crates of hats and went back to their seats.

"Hahahaha, that was good," Eggman said.

"I didn't know that there was a Tigger mask in that box," Knuckles said.

"Niether did I," Eggman replied, "Hey, I'm not all knowing. I have an IQ of 300, I don't know anything!" Everybody laughed in response.


	4. Episode 1: Questionable Impressions

This'll be hilarious. Trust me.

---

**Episode 1: Questionable Impressions**

"Okay, now let's move onto a game called Questionable Impressions. This is for all four of you. Knuckles and Shadow, you'll both start a scene, but along with speaking only in questions, you have to use a different impression everytime you come up, and it _bette_r be a good one! Better be something we all know!" Eggman stated, and they all came up.

"Now, what I need from the audience is a place where there is a sense of urgency," Robotnik added, turning around.

Several people yelled out, but one person said "Hospital!"

"Hospital! That works great, that's where there's a sense of urgency," Eggman announced, "Alrighty, all of you have to take turns, do impressions, yadayadayada. Knuckles and Shadow, begin whenever you're ready."

Shadow started skipping along carrying a basket as he pretened to walk though the door.

"Hey, you, what is at the end of the Yellow Brick Road?" Shadow asked in a hyper girly voice, to great laughing effect.

"What Yellow Brick Road?" Knuckles asked in an Ed Sulliven voice. They both started to crack up.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Shadow asked.

"Does the face not look familiar to you?" Knuckles replied.

"Have I made love to you before?" Shadow randomly asked out of the blue.

"So, what Yellow Brick Road were you talking about before?" Knuckles asked.

"...That one!" Shadow pointed, and fell into laughter as he was buzzed out. Sonic came up, joyous.

"Hey, who was that, by the way?" Eggman came in and questioned.

"I don't know!" Knuckles said, then started the scene with Sonic.

"So, who are you?" Knuckles asked in his voice.

"Why, would you like a cake?!" Sonic said as Jimmy Durante, an impression that cause everyone to fall into laughter.

"... No," Knuckles said, and was buzzed out as everybody chuckled and general laughing ensued. Tails came up next, pretending to do random jittery dance/DJ (?) moves.

"... Do you know where the doctor is?!" Tails sang in a James Cangley impression. Everybody collapsed in helpless laughter, except for Tails and Sonic.

"Where do you think he is?" Sonic replied.

"I need some help!..." Tails tried to say and do his moves at the same time, but he broke down in laughing at himself, joining everyone else who were laughing the entire time he was up on the stage. Sonic also fell into laughter for a second or two. Shadow came up and pretended to swipe a cape forward.

"Do you know that the blood is scarce?" Shadow asked like Count Dracula.

"What do I look like, a blood bank on legs?!" Sonic asked.

"Ha-cha-CHA!!" Sonic added, and was buzzed out. Knuckles replaced him.

"Could you please tell me if the doctor's on the goingdingding?" The M.E. Guardian said as Jerry Lewis, which cause Eggman to scream out in laughter.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Shadow asked. Knuckles just shook his head and was buzzed off. Tails replaced him.

"Did somebody call for an above-average bear?" Tails said in a Yogi Bear impersonation.

"... I did!" Shadow chuckled and was buzzed off as Sonic replaced him.

"Rofrouforufouriohig?" Sonic barked like Scooby-Doo.

"Annnnnnnnnd what do you mean by that?!" Tails asked.

"Roughroughrough!" Sonic just smiled and barked in an unquestionlike manner, earning him a buzz off. Shadow came up once again.

"Is it time to start the operation HMMMMMMMMMMMM?" Shadow said as Charles Nelson Reilly from the _Match Game_ show, desperately trying to not giggle.

"Will you pay me in pic-a-nic baskets?!" Tails asked.

"Why do you want pic-a-nic baskets so much?" Shadow asked. Tails simply walked off without even saying anything. Knuckles replaced him. As he came up to the stage, he got down on his knees.

"What are you talking about docta?!" Knuckles asked as Arnold Drummond (aka Gary Coleman). Intense laughing immediately ensued.

"I'm smarter than the average... Uh oh..." Shadow said, getting buzzed out after giggling. Sonic came up next.

"What seems to be the PROBLEMMMMM?!" Sonic yelled as Colonel Klink.

"Oh God..." Knuckles muttered as he walked right off the stage. He was replaced by Tails.

"Would you believe me if I said 'You are the weakest doctor. Goodbye'?" Tails asked as _Anne Robinson_ from _The Weakest Link_.

Eggman ended the game with several rapeated buzzes from the buzzer, and everybody stumbled in laughter as they sat down.

"You know, I hereby rename this game, 'Hey, let's go make idiots out of ourselves'!" Robotnik said. Everybody started doing one of the random impressions they did; Sonic as Jimmy Durante, Shadow as Dracula, Knuckles as Jerry Lewis, and Tails as James Cangley.

"I mean, seriously, 'Do you know where the doctor is'?" Eggman stood up and did something ironic; trying to impersonate Tails trying to impersonate James Cangley. All the cast members broke down in laughter remembering that impression.

"For some reason, Tails, I thought you were gonna do that Tigger thing in there," Eggman added as he sat down.

"Well, I was PLANNING to do it, but I thought James Cangley was better. I'll do it next time," Tails replied.


	5. Episode 1: Props

Second-to-last chapter of Episode 1. It's quite short, but I know a lot of people have been requesting this game.

---

**Episode 1: Props**

"On tonight's show, our winner is Sonic! Sonic, you come on up here!" Eggman said, getting out of his seat behind the desk. Because he was the "winner", Sonic was sitting at the desk for now, doing the buzzer and everything else.

The hedgehog did just that, as applauding filled the studio. Eggman replaced him; yes, Robotnik did play the games too.

"Okay then, now were gonna do a game for you called Props! Me and Tails, and Knuckles and Shadow, are each gonna get props, and we're gonna see how much we can think of with all of them." Robotnik said, and went up to Sonic.

"Okay Eggman, this is your prop," Sonic handed Eggman two large sticks with what looked like circle mints connected to them. Shadow also came up.

"Knuckles and Shadow, here's your prop," Sonic said, as he handed them what looked like a Christmas tree and an icicle at the same time

"So, then, we'll go back and forth, starting with Shadow and Knuckles!" Eggman started the game.

Knuckles and Shadow both simply set it upright and looked at it from a few feet away.

"These cutbacks here at NASA are killing us!" Knuckles said, with laughter and clapping being the reply. A sound from the buzzer switched the scene over to Tails and Eggman.

Eggman and Tails, for their part, held up their props like guitars and imitated rock music. Tails, after a second or two, even started slamming his on the ground like a true heavy metal star. Laughing roared from the audience.

Shadow pretended to use the prop as a huge toothpick.

"Is it gone now?" Shadow asked.

"It's gone now." Knuckles replied as laughter took over and the buzzer was heard.

Eggman held one of the two props to his butt.

"So you're saying I have hemerroids?" Robotnik asked. Tails just chuckled and shook his head as laughing and the buzzer sound was in the background.

Knuckles used the prop and put it so it looked like it was sticking out of his - well, you know.

"I was peeing in the blizzard!" Knuckles said with an accent, joking on how the prop looked like a giant icicle. This had even more laughing than usual. Sonic pushed the buzzer once.

Tails was kneeling on the ground, pretending to do a stripper dance with his prop as the pole.

"Welcome to the biggest strip club in Oz, YEEHAW!" Tails yelled out in a very crack-induced voice. Eggman simply couldn't stop laughing as Tails got up and applauding showered from the audience. The buzzer activated.

Shadow and Knuckles started to act out the famous "King Kong vs. the biplanes" movie scene, with Shadow pretending to be Kong (with growling sound effects), holding the prop (the skyscraper) and Knuckles pretending to fly in as a plane around him and fire machine guns. Once again, even more laughing was on the boat. The buzzer sounded

Tails took one of the props and started spinning it in front of Eggman's face. "You are getting very sleepy!" Eggman pretended to start falling asleep and collapsing on the ground, but got right back up, the laughing from the audience ringing in the air of the studio. The buzzer rang out.

Shadow simply grabbed the prop he was using and held it in his hand.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a reporting a problem with your new condem brand..." Shadow said. Knuckles simply laughed, along with the audience and Sonic, who pressed the buzzer as he was doing so.

Next up, Tails and Eggman set up their props like they were the wheels of a motorcycle, and they both made (very good) engine noises and pretended to ride really fast on it.

Sonic, knowing that the game was done, pressed the buzzer repeatedly, ending the game. Everybody, except for Eggman, went back to their seats, whilest Robotnik went back to sit in his desk.

"Hey Tails, I just got the message that the biggest strip club in Oz is suing you for sexual harrassment!" Eggman said, causing all four of them to scream out in laughter, along with the audience.


	6. Episode 1: Ending

I'm gonna end this episode now and begin on the next one.

Btw, sorry for the delay on this. I was working on Sonic X: Dark Chaos so much that I kinda forgot about this.

--

**Episode 1: Ending**

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway!" Eggman spoke as the show came back on air, with great fanfare from the audience. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles were all standing up on the stage.

"Tonight, we're gonna do the credits roll like this! Sonic, you're going to be the Crocodile Hunter and Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails, you will all be animals that he is watching. Good night everybody, see ya next time on Whose Line is it Anyway!"

With that, the whole studio resaounded from applause as the four comedians began their final acting roles, with Sonic being Steve Irwin and the others being animals, to hilarious effects.

The cameramen began to roll the credits of all the people responsible for the show, so that everyone watching could see who was who.

--

**"Hahahaha!!"**

The laughter of a very familiar Demon Emperor and his two top men resounded through the top penthaouse room of the Sanctum of the Hierarchs.

Of course, one of those three people were none other than everybody's favourite villian, Lord Maledict the Devil, in the flesh and the cloak straight from Hugh Hefner's wardrobe.

The other two people with him were his two best friends and highest officers, Grand Admiral Beelzebub the Lord of Flies (aka Mr. Fudgeicle), and Astorath the Prince of Darkness.

All three of them were gathered around the huge megacomputer moniter right behind Maledict's satanic throne, watching the video of the first Whose Line is it Anyway episode on DeTube.

"Wow, dude! Seriously, I loved Tails's little Tigger joke!" Astorath spoke up in their laughter.

"Dude, do ya know what would be REALLY awesome?" Maledict asked the two of them.

"What?" Beelzebub and Astorath asked in unison.

"I'm gonna call them and get US on the show!!" Maledict announced, taking a phone from seemingly out of nowhere.

"YAAAA!! PARTAAAAY!!" Beelzebub screamed randomly, buzzing up and down.

"Gentlemen... I think this calls for a drinking song!"

"A drinking song?" Astorath asked.

"Si senor," Satan replied in Spanish.

Beelzebub gasped, "That's it!! I just thought of a kickass game to put on the show if we get on it!"

"Here, save it until we get on the show. Now..." Maledict prepared to call Eggman and organize his appearence for the next episode.


	7. Episode 2: Let's Make a Date

After taking a long hiatus period for Sonic X:Dark Chaos, here is the long-awaited Episode 2, with a certain special guest.

And no, I'm very sorry to all those who kept requesting, but the special guest is not Amy Rose. However, do not fear; she will be appearing sooner than you think.

---

**Episode 2: Let's Make A Date**

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! On tonight's show..." The chubby doc known as Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik said from the stands for the second time. However, as everybody noticed, Shadow had been replaced by a certain teenaged purple hedgehog.

"I need about five more chili dogs...Sonic the Hedgehog!" The camera centered on Sonic, who was pretending to sleep.

"Flyin' high like he's stoned... Miles Prower!" The camera zoomed in on Tails blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Wipin' out the havoc and anarchy... Knuckles the Echidna!" The camera zoomed in on Knuckles, who was mouthing something at the camera. And that was when the camera switched to our very special guest.

"And... oh my god, it's Sonya the Hedgehog!!" Robotnik cheered as the purple hedgehog waved cheerfully at the camera.

"And I'm your host, Dr. Robotnik! Let's come down and have some fun!" Eggman finished, coming down the stairs from the stands and sitting down at his desk.

"And we're back! Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yep, that's right, the points are like the second season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya." Eggman said. Everybody just laughed.

Without any warning, Sonya jumped out of her seat.

**"HI EVERYONE!! I GOT THE NEW COMPUTER AND ALL THE ACCESORIES THAT GO WITH IT!!" **Sonya yelled out in an extremely high girly voice, imitating Haruhi Suzumiya. Everybody, including her, began laughing as she sat down.

"Yeah, you could be her!" Eggman commented, laughing some more.

"I know." She replied simply.

"By the way, just in case some people are new to the show, this is how the show works; I have the four contestants play little improv games, and then I award points, which don't matter. And whoever gets the most points gets to do somethings special with me later." The Doctor explained.

Knuckles quickly stood up and pretended to thrust his pelvis forward as if he was having sex for a split second before plopping back onto his chair. Everybody burst into laughter.

"Let's start the show with a game called Let's Make a Date. This is for all four of you." All four heroes got up and strolled onto the stage, where four stools had been set up. Eggman also held up a small batch of cards, giving three of them to the males. Everybody took a seat on the stools.

"Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, you three will be contestants on a dating-type show. I'm gonna give them these cards, and they have to act out the parts on these cards. Sonya will be the bachelor, hoping to be picked by one of the contestants, and she does not know who they are. She's gonna have to guess their identities at the end of the game. Okay, whenever you're ready Sonya, you can start."

"Bachelor Number One!" Sonya began, changing her voice slightly, "I _love_ eating sushi! If you took me to an Asian restaurant, what would you buy?"

Sonic pretended to sit in front of a computer as his assumed identity appeared on the screens; _"Maledict making a DeTube Poop on his supercomputer." _

Everybody began laughing upon seeing this.

"Hmmm... I dunno. I don't eat fish too often... Sonic did his best to impersonate Satan's mature voice. He began pretending to use a wireless mouse.

"This works great..." Sonic prepared to imitate the voices from the DeTube Poop. _"'Join me Mama Luigi, and I will make your face the greatest in Koridai... Or else you will **DIE**!!'"_ Everybody was struggling not to die from sheer laughter.

"Hahaha, you're pretty funny!" Sonya said, once again acting much more girlish than normal. "Bachelor Number 2? I sometimes go out and like to stargaze. What would you do at night with me?"

The camera switched to Knuckles; _"A Puritan who knows that Sonic is the Devil."_

"There is something I must do, young miss." Knuckles spoke in a bizarre British accent, staring hauntingly at the audience. He suddenly turned to look at Sonic, who was still pretending to type stuff out on his computer.

"Thou dost not fool me, Satan!!" He jumped up, pointing at Sonic. "I see thee unbuckle the buckle on my hat!! One of many pranks, that this devil hath done!"

Sonic suddenly looked at him apathetically, just like Maledict always looked at people. "Hey, dude. Don't come crying to me when you get pwned. Now, stop interrupting me, I wanna finish this up."

Once again, everybody laughed in a chorus.

"This heathen hath corrupted me!! He must go to Hell, the very Hell from which he was spawned!!!!" Suddenly, Knuckles gasped dramatically and held his head. "Thou hast made me say spawned! Now, I dost thinking of spawning!!!"

And that's when Knuckles gave the knockout joke.

_"... OH, THOU TRULY ART BILL CLINTON!!!!!"_

Immediately, a furious uproar of laughter came from the audience. Even Sonya was having difficulty keeping a straight face. Robotnik began laughing hysterically in the background.

"Okay then, Bachelor Number 3?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah?" Tails asked. He had raised his voice so much that it sounded like a girl, and it caused the entire audience to go into a hilarious uproar.

"I sometimes like taking walks at night and looking at the stars. What do you like to do at night?"

And so, Tails's identity showed itself; _"Konata Izumi from 'Lucky Star'."_ The entire audience once again laughed.

"Hmmm... Good question, but I dunno. Either way..." Tails suddenly got up from his stool and walked slowly towards the audience. He began looking at some of the people in the front row as if he was looking at things in a store.

He gasped girlishly, "Oh! This one is so cute!!" He grabbed the surprise audience member in front of him. "But I don't have enough yen, so..."

The amazed audience member sat down as Tails let go of him, to the helpless laughter of the audience. He then began looking around again, humming an anime toon to himself.

"You're funny, Number 3!" Sonya let out a girlish laugh. "Bachelor Number 1?"

Sonic simply ignored her at first. He then looked backwards at her, once again giving a sarcastic apathetic face. "Okay okay okay, I'll answer your questions later, I'm almost done. Could you please hold in your fangirlish orgasms for a few more minutes? Thank you."

He looked back to the imaginary screen, and pretended to laugh as he smiled cheekily. "Oh, this is classic..."

"Hmm... You might not win!" Sonya quickly finished, followed by laughter. "Bachelor Number Two?"

Knuckles immediately pretended to open up a Bible. "Yea, though I doth walk in the shadow of death, I fear no evil!!..."

"Okaaaay then... Number 3?"

"Wait just a minute!!" Tails suddenly turned around, staring oddly at Sonya. "Oh my gawd... I just realized how MOE you truly are! Has anyone told you?!"

Sonya blushed slightly. "... No."

"... You're so cute, and your boobies are ginormous compared to mine!! That's what people call Moe points!! But I'm so damn short..." Sonya's blush grew even more as everybody fell in helpless laughter.

Eggman promptly ringed the buzzer, sending everything back to normal along with sending Tails back to his seat, all to the happy applause of the audience.

"Sonya, do you have any idea at all who any of these people are?" Robotnik asked.

"Okay, I know for a fact that Sonic is Maledict making a DeTube Poop..." The purple hedgehog began. "I'm not toally sure if I'm right about Knuckles, but you are... Some sort of brainwashed Angel terrorist?"

Once again, there was an uproar of laughter from literally everyone.

"Close enough!" Robotnik let it pass, struggling to speak though his hilarity.

"And Tails... Tails is, ummm..." Sonya was trying to get it right. "Oh, what's her name... That short otaku girl with the blue hair from Lucky Star... I can't recall her name..."

"Yes, it was Konata Izumi!" Robotnik rang the buzzer once again, and everybody went back to their seats.

"You know, Sonya, I was actually supposed to be a Puritan who knew that Sonic was Satan." Knuckles commented.

"... Yeah, I thought it was something like that, but I just HAD to rub some insult into the equation. Plus, that whole Bill Clinton joke made it obvious." Sonya explained.

"That's why I let it go, because it was so true, and it made perfect sense too." Eggman also spoke.

"And you know, I almost didn't get Tails right, because I don't even really watch Lucky Star all that much, so I had forgotten some of the characters." The purple hedgehog also commented.

"I have to give a billion points to Sonya, for getting all of them right on the first try!!" Robotnik immediately began clapping.

The entire audience went up into wild applause.

Sonya stood up, pretending to act like a superstar music idol thanking the audience. "_Arigato_, everyone!!"

She promptly sat back down on her chair to laughter and took a drink of water from her cup on the small table between her and Tails.


	8. Episode 2: Superheroes

Sorry for the six-month wait. Here's the next skit.

---

**Episode 2: Superheroes**

"Anyway, let's move onto a game called Superheroes. This is for all four of you." Robotnik introduced the next game as the four stood from their seats and strolled onto the stage.

"Sonya, you're going to be a superhero, and the three others will come in one at a time, giving each other names as they come on. Now, what I need from the audience is an unlikely name for a superhero!" Eggman turned towards the middle section of the audience.

Somebody in the audience screamed, _"Otakuwoman!"_

Everybody laughed as Robotnik smiled at Sonya as he desperately tried not to break down. Sonya chuckled and shrugged.

"... Ehhh, I guess that works. So, okay, we gota a name! What would be the crisis in the world for Otakuwoman?" Eggman once again asked the audience.

_"No more manga!"_ Another person in the audience yelled.

There was a rise of laughter.

"Why did I somehow _know_ someone was gonna say that?" Sonya asked sarcastically, simply causing everybody to laugh more.

"Okay, that all checks out. So, you are Otakuwoman, and there is no more manga! You can start whenever you're ready." The chubby doctor started the game.

Sonya immediately began acting extremely preppy and hyper as she ran around pretending to record a TV show.

She pretended to pick up a figurine and made an adorable face as she pretended to stare at it lovingly. "OMG SOOO KAWAII DESU DESU DESU NE?!"

The audience promptly roared in helpless laughter as she pretended to put the figurine down. Off on the side, Knuckles was clutching his stomach from the hilarity.

"_Another _crisis? And just when an episode of Naruto is on!" Sonya made a fake childish pout, prompting ever more hilarity.

However, her expression immediately changed to terror. "Oh my fucking god... ALL THE MANGA IS GONE!!" She screeched in the most obnoxious voice possible and let out a little scream.

With that, Sonic immediately ran in. "Hey Otakuwoman, I heard something was going on!"

"Oh, thank Haruhi you're here, King Leonidas!" Sonya shouted joyfully, "All of the manga in the world is gone!! Isn't this just madness?"

Sonic nearly broke into laughter before beginning.

"... Madness?..." Sonic suddenly began speaking in an incredibly disturbing voice.

**"THIS... IS... SPARTAAAAAAAAA!!!!"**

Sonic immediately began dancing wildly and singing the "This is Sparta (Techno Remix)" at the top of his lungs while nearly everyone collapsed into hilarity. Eggman nearly fell off his chair.

Just as he was beginning the _"Madness?... Madness!"_ section of the song, Knuckles ran in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" Knuckles yelled as he came into the game.

Sonic froze and turned towards the echidna. "I'm so glad you're here, Fresh Prince!"

The audience, still struggling with laughter from Sonic's rendition of the Sparta meme, managed to give out a moderate laugh.

Knuckles changed his voice to sound like Will Smith. "Sorry I'm late guys, but my mom got scared, and said 'You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air!' I whistled for a cab, and when it came near, the license plate..."

The ME Guardian sung the rest of the _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ theme before the hysterical audience. As he finished the song, Sonya ran over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Where is the manga?! You must tell me NOW!!" She yelled at him with huge eyes that could give Knuckles mental trauma.

Before he was able to reply, Tails finally ran onto the stage.

"... Guess I got here just in time!" The two-tailed fox. Knuckles wiggled out of Sonya's grip and gave a fake sigh of relief.

"You managed to get here, Living Encyclopedia!" Knuckles gave Tails his name. Sonic, who had resumed randomly saying Leonidas lines from _300_, nearly went out of character.

Tails pretended to take out a book and read it while standing up.

"Encyclopedia, my man! Do you know where her manga is?" Sonic turned to the kit and asked.

"Oh yeah, it's right over here. The store was closed for Christmas maintenance. But it's open now." Tails replied without taking his head out of his imaginary book.

Sonya gasped dramatically and began hopping up and down like she was on crack. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!"

"Don't mention it." Tails promptly left, still pretending to be buried in his book.

Knuckles then promptly left the stage. However, before he left, he sang, "... I looked at my kingdom, I was finally there, to sit on mah throne, as the prince of Bel-Air!" Causing a small uproar of laughing.

Sonya and Sonic glanced at each other.

"I must leave for now, young miss... Because TONIGHT, I DINE IN HELL!!!" Sonic overdramatically ran off the stage.

".. Well, glad that's over. Now..." Sonya pretended to sit down, open up a manga, and read through, before being interrupted by Eggman's buzzer.

The audience roared with applause as the four went back to their seats.

"... Ahahaha, my ass is hurtin'." The chubby doc said, and the five of them all chuckled.

"I sincrerely apolagize to each and every Japanese brotha and sistah who's watching." Sonya explained, and there was yet more laughter.

---

Okay guys, after this, I promise to update more often. I'm sorry for taking so long!


	9. Episode 2: Quick Change

Here's the next skit for all of you loyal readers.

**--**

**Episode 2: Quick Change**

"Alright everybody, let's start one of my favorite games, Quick Change! This is for all four of you." Robotnik announced, and the four comedians came up to the stage.

"Tails, I'm gonna give you this microphone, and then Sonic, Knuckles, and Sonya are gonna act out a scene. At random points in the scene, Tails is gonna say 'Change' and the others must change what they just said or did."

"Alright."

"The scene is... Knuckles, you are a checkout counter worker who is threatened by Sonya, a robber..."

"Of course, I gotta be the robber." Sonya sighed, with chuckling being the only response.

"... Suddenly, Sonic, a policeman, comes in to save the day. Okay, Knuckles and Sonya, start whenever you're ready." Sonya pretended to walk towards Knuckles with things in her hands.

"Hello, Knuckles-san. I wanted to buy this food." Sonya spoke.

"Change!"

"I wanted to buy these packs of female condoms." Insert general laughing here.

Knuckles pretended to scan each one with a counter laser.

"Okay, that'll be $3.99."

"Change!"

"That'll be $599 US dollars." The echidna spoke like he was speaking through a microphone.

"Change!"

"That'll be **OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAND **dollars!" He spoke in his best Vegeta impression.

Everyone in the studio, including Robotnik and Tails, fell over and tried not to die from laughing.

"WHAT, NINE THOUSAND?!" Sonya yelled in her best male Nappa voice, "There's no way that can be right, can it?!"

As if they couldn't have been crippled by hilarity enough, Eggman literally fell out of his chair and Tails dropped the microphone as their sides nearly burst.

"Alright, enough games!" Sonya pretended to take out an AK-74, "Give me all the money in those cashiers!"

"No!" Knuckles resisted.

"Change."

Knuckles pretended to open the cashier and hand her money.

Sonic waited for a few moments until Tails had stopped laughing enough to get back to the game. The cobalt hedgehog pretended to step through a door, making a siren noise.

"Swing," He made a sound effect as he swung an invisible door open.

"Change!"

"Quack!" He made a new sound effect.

"Change."

Sonic made a sound like a loud boat horn, causing much rofl'ing and lolz.

"Freeze, bitch!" Sonic yelled in a totally cliche way, pretending to take out a small pistol, "You're coming with me outta this store!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Sonya challenged.

"Change."

"Which way's out of the store?" The purple hedgehog asked, with much laughing being the response.

"It's right behind me." Sonic spoke, "Now, put the gun down or I WILL shoot!"

"Change."

"Now, put the condoms down or I WILL rape you!" He changed his voice without warning, with epic lolz being the result.

"Change."

"... You know what? Fuck this." He said. Promptly, Sonic made a noise similar to a gun firing off.

Sonya pretended to moan in pain and grabbed her side as if she were shot.

"Change!"

Sonya grabbed her own ass, as if she had been shot there or had fallen onto her ass from a great height.

"Change."

Sonya grabbed her private area like he had just gotten cunt-punched there. Much hilarity could be heard through the studio.

"That hurt! Don't do that again!" The purple hedgehog childishly spoke.

Sonic was interrupted from replying by the buzzer; Eggman instantly ended the game. Loud clapping could be heard all around as the four tok back to their seats.

"Ya know, I barely did anything in that scene." Knuckles commented.

"Yeah you did, you're the one who thought of the Vegeta joke." Sonya replied.

"Actually, I have to ask; since when did a pack of female condoms ever cost over $9000?" Robotnik asked.

"Since Sonic took over the business, it's all gone downhill. I mean, after what happened last night with him and Amy..." Knuckles insulted the supersonic hedgehog sitting next to him.

"... Finish that sentence and you're dead, Knuckles." Sonic spoke in a totally dead-serious way. Once more, laughing reverberated throughout the studio.


	10. Episode 2: Multiple Personalities

**Episode 2: Multiple Personalities**

"Let's move onto a game called Multiple Personalities! This is for Knuckles, Tails, and Sonya!" Tons of applause came up as the three anthros took the stage. "I'm gonna hand out these props to you guys."

The chubby doc gave Sonya a bunny hat, Tails a piece of wood, and Knuckles a toy saw. "They are gonna have to do a scene, but during the scene, they are gonna pass the props between each other, and whenever they are holding a specific prop, they have to act like a specific character."

"Okay, whoever is holding the bunny hat will be Haruhi Suzumiya..." Insert general laughter here, and insert an annoyed expression from Sonya here. Robotnik chuckled at her face.

It was possible to see Sonya mouthing "I know you did that cause I'm holding it" over the noise.

"... The person holding the piece of wood will have to be Richard Simmons!" Tails facepalmed.

"And the person with the toy saw is the Cookie Monster! The scene is... You three are trapped on a deserted island and you have to find a way off. Whenever you're ready, start the scene."

Sonya put on the bunny hat over her hair.

"Okay everyone, we randomly teleported to this island. and we gotta find a way off. Get over here and help with the raft, NOW!" The purple hedgehog moodily yelled.

"Okay!" Tails raised his voice in a homosexual manner, "But first, get into formation so we can trim off that ugly fat!"

He suddenly began doing jumping jacks, "And one... And two... And three..."

Needless to say, epic lolz resulted.

"Do you have COOKIE?" Knuckles grouched his voice to sound like the Sesame Street character, pointing cluelessly at Sonya.

**"NO, I DON'T HAVE A COOKIE!"** She screamed loudly at him, "Now give me that saw!"

Knuckles and Sonya traded props.

"Hey, that hat is SOOO gorgeous! Could I borrow it?" Tails stopped exercising.

"... No." Knuckles tried to do his best girl imitation, resulting in epic win.

Tails promptly took it from his hand and gave him the piece of wood. After putting it on, he promptly took out an air guitar and started humming the music of "God Knows".

"Hey, where'd you get the guitar?" Knuckles also raised his voice like Richard Simmons.

"G is for Guitar, that's good enough for me!..." Sonya desperately attempted her best Cookie Monster voice with hilarious results.

Suddenly, Tails took his imaginary guitar and pretended to slam it on the ground.

"There, I made a raft! Now shut up and stop bitching at me!" Tails spoke. He took off the bunny hat and gave it to Sonya, who gave him the wood.

"Where are COOKIE?" Tails whined loudly.

"Everybody on that raft!"

"I need cookie." Tails demanded.

"Get on that fucking raft now or it's the DEATH penalty!" Sonya ordered, with much lolz following.

All three of them pretended to get on the raft, while Knuckles pretended to do exercises in the background. Sonya pretended to paddle in the water.

Tails pretended to sniff like Cookie Monster all over Sonya's body.

"Fine!" She pretended to magically form a cookie in her hand, "Now stop sniffing me."

"COOKIE!" Tails yelled, and promptly devoured it, "OM NOM NOM NOM NOM"

Afterward, Tails and Knuckles switched props.

"Hey look, a fin!" Sonya pointed over the imaginary horizen.

"Oh my gawd, its a shark! We're all gonna die!" Tails whined moar.

Knuckles simply pretended to look at where Tails was looking, and he simply shrugged. He then pretended to jump into the water and swim out, before grabbing onto an invisible trashing fish.

"OM NOM NOM NOM!" He pretended to bite and attack the pretend shark.

"Go monster, go monster! Go, go, go monster!" Knuckles danced around. Tails then finsihed and pretended to jump back on the raft.

"Ha ha ha." The fox let out the signature grouchy chuckle.

Everyone was interrupted by Eggman's buzzer.

"... Ya know, I'm wondering now if Eric Roy let me guest star on the show just so he could put in Haruhi jokes left and right." Sonya commented, sarcastically shaking her head.

"Ehhh, I dunno. You're gonna have to ask him." Both of them chuckled, with the audience in tow.


	11. Episode 2: Hollywood Director

Now that the final episode of Dark Chaos has been uploaded, I will now be switching my attention to this story, so expect new skits to be uploaded much more quickly than before, when it took months to create even one of these.

(Btw, if you haven't already, go check out Dark Chaos. It's my best fanfic yet, and it has just been finished.)

...

**Episode 2: Hollywood Director**

"Now, we're gonna move on to a great game called Hollywood Director! This is for all four of you." Eggman began, "What's gonna happen is, Knuckles, Sonya, and Sonic are gonna act out a scene, and Tails - who is the director - is going to periodically step in and give them notes on how to improve the scene."

Tails walked to the left side of the stage, while Sonya stayed in the center and Knuckles and Sonic went to the right. Of course, all of this was to much applause.

"The scene is, Sonya is a ridin' cowgirl..." Eggman said to some laughter, and caused Sonya to pretend to ride a horse, to even more lolz, "... who spots two cattle rustlers, Knuckles and Sonic making off with some of her cattle."

The two Mobians also pretended to ride around on horses just like Sonya, resulting in ever more laughs.

Once the laughing died down; "Okay, so we can start the scene, whenever you guys are ready."

Sonya contorted her face into a stereotypical redneck face and pretended to gallop on a horse swingin' a cattle rope.

"Yeah, git dow' there, lil' dongy!" She shouted as she pretended to wrestle with the lasso. The entire audience rofl'ed from her desperate attempts at a Western accent, for her Japanese background did not give her much of a base.

All of a sudden, Sonic and Knuckles pretended to ride in on horses. Sonya stopped and stared at them.

"And who're y'all?" She asked.

The two Mobians instantly pretended to take out revolvers.

"We be cattle rustlers, girl!"

"Well, you aint gonna be rustlin' any o' MAH cattle!" Sonya pretended to take out a rifle, and the three began mock firing at each other.

"Cut cut cut cut!" Tails, on the side, repeated as he stopped the scene and walked onto the stage to considerable applause.

"I'm not sure if that went so well..." Knuckles commented.

"... YA THINK?" Tails angrily replied, "That was so crappy that a sewer looked spotless by comparison!" The audience promptly went wild.

The fox stroked his chin. "It needs more... It needs more exposition, more... talking... AHA! Do it like a cheesy Mexican soap opera!"

"Huh?" Sonya almost lost character.

"You heard me!... ACTION!"

Tails ran off the stage, bringing in Round Two: Electric Boogaloo.

Sonya did the same thing as before, except being a bit slower and more deliberate. Once again, Sonic and Knuckles rode in, but then, they pretended to get off of their imaginary horses.

The purple hedgehog stared at the other two; "Is that... Sonic? Is that you?" She now pretended to use a poor Mexican accent.

Sonic somberly nodded, to some laughter.

"But... Who the hell is this?" Sonya asked.

"Hey wait a sec Sonic, you never told me that you already had a girl!" Knuckles got uncomfortably close to the blue hedgehog.

"Oh my god... You're... You're cheating on me with HIM?" Sonya sniffled, with hilarious reactions.

"No! It's nothing like that, Sonya! I swear we are not together. His family was just killed by drug cartel hitmen, and he needed someone to help him get through!" Sonic desperately pleaded.

She began to pretend cry. "You bastard! I can't believe this! I never want to see you or your butt-buddy again!" She continued to loudly bawww, with a ship-ton of lolz in the background.

"Sonya, listen to me! You don't understand what I came here for!"

She stopped crying, "What?'

"... Your father was one of the hitmen who killed his family!" Sonic revealed.

Sonya gasped in an over-dramatic fashion.

"And that is why I have come here." Knuckles took out his revolver, "For the honour of my family, you must die!"

"Cut cut cut!" Tails stopped the scene and came in with wild applause.

"Why did that feel really... gay?" Sonic wondered out loud.

"I honestly didn't know what I was doing..." Knuckles stated.

"Nevermind that! I think we're getting somewhere... But now, we need... more movement, more action..." Tails stroked his chin

"'Action'?' Sonya echoed, suddenly getting very bad ideas in her head as to what he could be thinking of.

"... Do it like a bad Japanese hentai film!" Tails suggested to an instant uproar of laughter and a massive facepalm from Sonya; she knew that something was eventually gonna come to hentai, the most embarassing part of her heritage.

"I just wanted to try something... ACTION!" Tails took off, leaving Sonya alone.

Promptly, she pretended to lasso cattle in an overly-exaggerated, seductive way. Sonic and Knuckles once more came into the scene.

"... Ohhh man..." Sonic began drooling as he stared at Sonya's slutty antics. Knuckles pretended to do the old bulging cartoon eyes.

The purple hedgehog turned her head around and batted her eyelashes at the two.

"C'mon over, boys!" She promptly spoke in Japanese, before turning around and pretending to tie a rope to a fence with her booty suggestively rocking back and forth.

"_Thisu isu gureat_!" Knuckles tried his best to use Engrish (poor English with a Japanese accent, for those who don't know what Engrish is).

Sonya once again suggestively walked over to Sonic and Knuckles. The echidna promptly fell to his knees, pretended to take out a knife, and stab himself in the stomach, falling down dead.

"Stupid fool... Well, I guess you're all mine now!" She again spoke in flawless Japanese.

Suddenly, she dashed up to Sonic and cradled him, making a suggestive circle around his chest with Sonic blushing like mad. Needless to say, the crowd went batshit insane.

"Cut cut cut cut!"

For the third time, Tails interrupted the scene and came in. Tails himself was then interrupted by Robotnik's buzzer. All four of them went back to their seats to wild, victorious applause.

Sonic pretended to wipe something off of his chest, in a sarcastic reference to Sonya touching him there.

"Hey Sonya, just for the record, are ya sure there isn't somethin' going on between you and Sonic?" The chubby doctor jokingly suggested.

"... No." Suddenly, however, she turned towards him and winked, "However, Sonic, don't forget if you ever feel... dirty, you're always welcome to a bath at my place."

Both Tails and Knuckles guffawed loudly, while Sonic simply chuckled and lowered his head, trying to get the seriously arousing idea of him and Sonya naked in a bath out of his head. Even worse was the thought of Eric walking in on them out of nowhere.

Sonic then looked at Sonya. "Yes yes, I love you too, Sonya."

A loud chuckle filled the studio from everyone. Obviously, everyone else there knew that they were both joking and did not have any real relationship.

"I'm sure Eric is far too stoned twenty-four-seven to care about your sex life." Eggman also came in. Now, it was Sonya's turn to blush and guffaw.


	12. Episode 2: Ending

I don't own anything.

...

**Episode 2: Ending**

"Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway!" Eggman spoke as the show came back on air, with great fanfare from the audience. Sonic, Sonya, Tails, and Knuckles were all standing up on the stage.

"Tonight, for the credits roll... Sonya, you will be Haruhi Suzumiya, with Sonic, Tails, and Knickles have to be her friends. Good night everyone, and see you next time on Whose Line is it Anyway!"

As the ending credits and the names of everyone involved with the show began scrolling up on TVs across Mobius, Sonya was dragging Sonic - who was acting like Kyon - out across the stage and babbling on about nothing in particular, while Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed constantly. Tails pretended to point at them and laugh like Tsuruya, and Knuckles pretended to grab nonexistent boobs as if he were Mikuru.

Most of their diologue was difficult to make out thanks to the roaring applause of the audience.

...

_Several hours later..._

The normal, somewhat-nerdy teenager known as Eric Roy sat in his chair surrounded by computer monitors and soda, and he was currently on the phone with Sonic Team officials.

Eric Roy, who is totally not the writer of this fanfic, happened to be the director of Whose Line is it Anyway, and was charged with reviving it after it was pulled off the air. He was also the one who came up with the idea to invite the Sonic characters.

"Yep... Uh huh... So you guys have brought Cosmo back to life?... Sweet. I'll be sure to tell Tails when I get the chance... I want to invite her to the show sometime in the future. When will she be ready?... Hmmm... Okay then, bye for now!" He put the phone down.

Suddenly, Sonya burst through the door, with incredible joy across her face.** "Eric-sama!"**

"Yo, Sonya. You have a good time?" The human boy swung his chair around and smiled.

"'Good time?'" Sonya chuckled, "I haven't had that much fun in years! Why didn't you do this before?"

"Well, I wasn't completely sure if it was going to work, so I waited for a while. However, as you can see, it turned out to be a bigger success than I thought. The reviews are through the roof."

"I can't thank you enough for giving me the chance!" She began bowing 100 times a second.

"Speaking of the show, Sonya, I have a quick favor to ask."

"Ask away. It's the least I can do."

"Listen closely. I was just on the phone with members of the Sonic Team staff. I asked them to bring Cosmo back to life so that she could eventually guest star on the show. However, she is... suffering some ill effects, and is currently recuperating in a hospital."

"Really? Cosmo is alive? That's fantastic news!"

"... I want you to go to Tails and tell him about this development. Cosmo is currently recovering, so they'll certainly want to see each other."

She bowed again, "Of course, Eric-sama. If I may ask... Who are you planning to guest star on the show next?"

Eric Roy closed his eyes. "Sorry, but that's a secret." The purple hedgehog gave him a fake pout, which made him laugh. She then smiled and laughed too.

"Well, anyway, I should be getting back home. My grandmother is probably wanting to see me after watching."

"Wait a sec, she watched the show? I thought she didn't like improv comedy shows."

"Nah, she likes comedy, she just doesn't care for all the sex jokes." Sonya turned around and waved. "See you, Eric-sama, and if you ever think about it, feel free to invite me to the show again! I'd be more than happy to do it."

"Okay, I'll remember that. See ya later."

"Oh, one last question... Did you invite me on the show so you could write in Haruhi Suzumiya jokes every three seconds?"

Eric sighed. "I will be completly honest with you, Sonya; I did."

"Oh, okay. It's no biggie. That was the only thing that was bugging me about the show. If you invite me to the show again, could you not do that excessivley? See ya, then."

"Sure! It was just for all of my adoring fans and reviewers who got the anime references. C'mon around later, and I'll get you a drink some time." Eric called after her.

Suddenly, the phone began ringing again as the purple hedgehog made an exit. Eric Roy picked it up.

"Hello, Roy residence... Maledict, is that you, old buddy?... Ha, it really is you! I wasn't expecting you to... Oh, you want to be on the show? Well, my guest roster is a little backed up as-is, but I'll try to slip you in somewhere... So you already called Robotnik... Okay, works for me. See ya."

Eric wrote Maledict's name into the roster list that he had on a slip of paper next to him.

...

And no, I will not be revealing who is gonna be in the next Episode, so don't message me a billion times asking who it is. Be patient, and you shall see when the next Episode begins.


	13. Episode 3: Party Quirks

Now, we finally are on Episode 3, with a character that has been requested ever since this fanfiction started.

...

**Episode 3: Party Quirks**

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! On tonight's show..." Eggman loudly yelled from the hysterical audience as the TV cameras began rolling and recording the four comedians.

"I think is DOES matter now what happens... Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic lolled his head back and forth like a retard.

"Somebody in the clouds is gonna rape me... Miles 'Tails' Prower!" Tails pretended to be sleeping.

"This ain't my planet any more... Knuckles the Echidna!" Knuckles made motions like he was jerking off.

"Stop, Hammertime... Amy Rose!" The long-awaited special guest took out one of her colorful hammers, twirled it around like a sword, and then promptly made it vanish somehow.

"And I'm your host, Dr. Robotnik! Let's come down and have some fun!" Eggman finished, coming down the stairs from the stands and sitting down at his desk.

"Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, where the show is made up, and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like Eric's roster of upcoming guests."

A laugh came from the audience.

"You know, I bet that does matter for alot of the people." Knuckles commented.

"Whatever. Let us start off the show with a game called Party Quirks! This is for all four of you. Amy, you're gonna pretend to host a party, and the others are gonna come in one by one. However, they're gonna have to act out a persona or character that they get on the blue cards in front of them, and Amy has to guess their identities. It's a really great game, especially at parties with no booze or chicks."

Collective chuckles rose from the audience. At that point, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails read the small blue cards that were sitting in their laps and read them. Sonic stared at his and sighed, while Tails simply tilted his head to the side and Knuckles had a cheesy grin. Amy, meanwhile, came up alone on the stage with the others in a line to the right.

"Okay guys, whenever you're ready, start the scene."

Amy pretended to get out tablecloths and trying chip dip. "Oh man... this dip tastes like shit!" Amy started. She was followed by a loud "ding-dong" noise that actually came from a button underneath Eggman's desk. The pink hedgehog went to the right and opened up an imaginary door.

"Sonikku!" She squealed.

As Sonic walked in, his identity came up on the monitors; _"Astorath finding a cache of sandwiches"_

The hedgehog pretended to charge in like the giant Demon, **"INKOMING!" **He ran smack-dab into Amy, almost knocking her over. The crowd went wild with Sonic's surprisingly good Astorath impression. "Where is sandvich?"

"The sandwiches are over there!" Amy pointed, and Sonic pretended to look around.

Knuckles waved as he came in; _"Bad celebrity singers slowly getting flattened by a steamroller one after another"_

The Guardian promptly crouched down as if he had shrunk, and began singing in an insanely girly voice in the style of Justin Bieber, or Beaver as he should be called.

"Baby, baby, baby..." He then turned around, his face suddenly becoming terrified. "OHHH!" He screamed out the next lyrics as he fell to his knees, and then onto his stomach, as he pretended to get run over.

The crowd went batshit insane, to say the least. He then got up, ran back to the right, and pretended to ring the doorbell again with a "ding-dong"

"Raahhh, rahhh, rahh rahh rahh rahh... AHHHH!" Knuckles gave himself the transvestite voice of Lady Gaga (more like Lady GAYga, amirite?). He immediately pretended to get run over yet again, before running back to the door once more.

Finally, Tails came in; _"Pedobear filming loli videos"_

The fox pretended to run up to the cameras that were filming the show for TV and commandeer them, drooling as he purposefully zoomed in on Amy's chest and body. Of course, the crowd went batshit insane, to say the least.

Knuckles rang the doorbell again, and Amy pretended to open the door again.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna..." He didn't even look back this time as he got steamrolled so fast. Or Rick-rolled, in this case.

Immediately, he went around again and rang the doorbell once more. Amy opened the imaginary door.

"Because I'm Bad! I'm Bad! I'm really really... NOOO!" He impersonated Michael Jackson, with hilarious results especially from the pun with his character description.

Sonic held the sandwich in his hand, and then pretended to messily devour it. "Om nom nom... nom nom..." He exaggerated the eating sound, finally licking his fingers. "Sandvich make me strong! Perfect fuel for killing tiny kowards!"

Suddenly, Sonic went up to Tails's camera with exagerrated body-builder moves, and Tails pretended to recoil in terror.

"You! Yes, YOU! You are DEAD! Let us fight MAN versus tiny BABY man!" Sonic threatened..

Tails promptly ran off the stage and into the audience, the cameras following his every move. However, from the stage, Sonic held up another sandwich.

"Don't run! It's just HAM!" Sonic held up his food in a sarcastic manner. Considerable lulz resulted, to say the least.

"Hey Astorath, leave some of the sandwhiches for us!" Amy yelled towards Sonic. Eggman immediately rang the buzzer, and Sonic walked off the stage.

"And Knuckles, could you tell your terrible singer friends to stop melting in my house?"

"Not quite!"

"... To stop getting flattened?" She quick-changed the last part.

"There we go." Eggman rang the buzzer, and Knuckles left the stage.

"And Tails! Turn back here and turn off that camera right now, you pedophile."

"Close enough!" The Doctor rang the buzzer one last time, and everyone went back to their seats in the crescendo of clapping.

"I gotta give a thousand points to Tails, aka. Pedobear," The audience chuckled, "... and a thousand points to Knuckles for his fantastic tastes in music." Knuckles guffawed loudly, as did the audience.

"Finally, a hundred points to Sonic for his great Astorath impression." Eggman finished.

_"Eggman is kredit to team!" _Sonic made one last line, with widespread lolz and applaused being the result.

_... _

And yes, in case you didn't notice, I LOATHE Justin Beaver and Lady Gayga with all my guts. Sue me.

However, Michael Jackson isn't bad (no pun intended). And neither is Rick Astley; he's awesome.


	14. Episode 3: Song Titles

Sorry this took longer than normal, I've been rather busy with school at the moment.

I don't own anything, including the song names referenced in this skit.

...

**Episode 3: Song Titles**

"Now we're going to move onto a game called Song Titles! This is for all four of you." The four comedians got out of their seats and took their stage positions; Sonic and Tails on the right, Amy and Knuckles on the left. "Basically, you are all going to act out a scene, but you can only speak in song titles. Now, what I need from the audience is an example of a place where there is a sense of calm."

One person in the audience yelled out "_Police station!_"

"Okay, police station, I think that'll work well. So you guys act out a scene at a police station speaking only in song title references. Okay, Tails and Knuckles, you two can start the scene whenever you're ready."

Knuckles pretended to take out a gun and aim it at Tails. "Stop, in the name of love!"

"... I shot the sheriff." Tails raised up his hands.

"Guilty." Knuckles pointed at Tails.

"I fought the law, and the law won." Tails admitted.

"You know what you are?" Knuckles asked.

Tails pretended to take out a gun and make an overly-dramatic pose. "I am... all of me!"

Knuckles shook his head and walked off the stage in defeat to massive applause. He was immediately replaced by Amy.

"We are free to get whatever that... ah shit!" Amy cursed as Eggman buzzed her off and the audience laughed loudly.

"I said song _titles_, not song _lyrics_." Robonik reminded the pink hedgehog as she left the stage.

"Yeah yeah, I know." dismissed Amy as Knuckles came up in front of the audience.

Knuckles pretended to give a deep sigh. "... Theme from _SWAT_." He bluntly quipped. Enormous amounts of lolz resulted. Tails shrugged, completely blank, and walked off the stage, being replaced by Sonic.

Sonic pretended to walk in like a stereotypical detective. "_Pink Panther _theme." Knuckles chuckled and left the stage, being replaced by Amy.

Amy pretended to run away from a pursuing Sonic. "Catch me if you can!"

"They call me Sonic." The hedgehog grinned, and the audience eagerly guffawed from the reference.

"Faster than a speeding bullet...?" Amy quoted, making it sound like a question.

"... Yes." Sonic's features contorted into a smile as he realized that he just royally fucked up. Eggman obviously realized it, because the hedgehog was instantly buzzed off.

He was replaced by Tails, who instantly gave a knockout punch. "... Blue (Da Ba Dee), extended radio edition."

Amy stumbled her way off of the stage in helpless laughter when Robotnik buzzed her off, primarily because of how little sense the song title actually made. Both Sonic and Eggman bent over, struggling not to die, along with about seventy percent of the audience.

Knuckles did a slow-motion badass walk onto the stage. "Bad boys."

Despite the chorus of hilarity from Eggman and the audience, Tails was obviously unfazed by the classic reference, because he replied with his own by pointing into the distance, "Jolly coppers on parade!"

Knuckles looked towards where Tails was pointing. "No!"

There was a pause; Tails, unable to reply, began laughing a secvond before he was buzzed right off and replace by Sonic, who pretended to bounce up and down.

"... Ridin' dirty!" An uproar of laughter resulted from the audience.

Before Knuckles was able to reply, the game ended thanks to Eggman's buzzer, and everyone went to their seats to quite a bit of applause.

"I have to give both Tails ten million points for not being green. I have to take three points from Amy because I feel like it, and I'm also taking ten-thousand points from Sonic for using his shitty theme song."

Amy and Sonic facepalmed, followed by guffawing from Knuckles and Tails.

...

Bonus points if you readers recognize all the songs here.


	15. Episode 3: Film, TV, and Theater Styles

This may be the last skit for a little while, so I wanted to give out an early Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

(I don't own anything)

...

**Episode 3: Film, TV, and Theater Styles**

"Now we're gonna move on to an awesome game called Film, TV, and Theater styles. This is for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles," Robotnik began, followed by the trio of Team Sonic tasking the stage.

"What's gonna happen is, they are gonna act out a scene, and whenever I ring my buzzer, they are gonna have to impersonate that scene using a random style of theater, television, or film," He continued, "Now what I need from the audience are suggestions for different forms of theater, TV and film."

The audience began to randomly shout out stuff.

"... Demon film noir... Cartoons... _Pulp Fiction_, that's a great one... _Dragonball Z_... _Transformers_... Porno... Shakespeare... Okay, I think we got enough." The chubby Doctor took down, "Anyway, the scene is... Tails and Knuckles are making meth in a secret lab when Sonic, a police agent, finds them. Start the scene normally, and you guys can begin whenever you're ready."

Both Knuckles and Tails began pretending to be making drugs very meticulously. Then, Sonic pretended to kick open the door.

"Aha! I ken there was meth down 'ere!" Sonic impersonated a Scottish accent.

"Oh crap, they found us! Run!" Knuckles yelled in fright.

Robotnik's trusty buzzer sounded. "Shakespeare!" There was a pause, and then;

"... For the two of you, after running which only men could run when they ran, will run no more." Sonic turned and dramatically faced the audience to helpless laughter.

"This sweet-smelling we would call, and we indeed by any other name, would smell as heatful." Knukles babbled like a total idiot, in order to make it sound like Shakespearean talk.

"Though I have nothing to say, I will say it like this." Tails quipped the first thing that came to mind.

Eggman rang the buzzer. "_Dragonball Z_."

"You can't fight me! Did you know that my power level is over a million?" Sonic boasted.

"... Oh no, it seems like the police have found us! I must power up! HAAAAAAAAA..." Knuckles began screaming and charging up just like a Super Saiyan.

"Knuckles!" Tails cried out, and both of them went into a combined pose.

**"FUS-ION HA!"** Both of them screamed simultaneously, with enormous amonts of lolz and win in the background.

However, they were interrupted by the buzzer. "... _Pulp Fiction_, good luck." The Doctor smiled.

"You better start coming with me, or imma get medievel on yo' ass, 'cause I'm the guns of the Navaronne!" Sonic changed his voice into a black gangsta tone.

"Listen up, you fucking stupid motherfucking cocksucking piece of shit!" Tails retorted. The entire studio promptly erupted into wild applause.

"What country you two from?" Sonic raised his voice.

"Uhh..." Knuckles glanced at Tails, "... What?"

"'What' aint no country I ever heard of! Do they speak English in 'What'?" Quipped Sonic, causing Robotnik to nearly suffocate from laughter.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

_**"ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT?"**_ Sonic snapped. For the second time, the whole audience went wild.

Inset buzzer here, and then, "... Transformers!"

"You will never take me Prime, for I am MEGATRON!" Declared Tails, trying his best to imitate Megatron.

Both Sonic and Tails pretended to make the distinctive transforming noise of the Transformers, and took over-exagerrated battle poses while Knuckles beat-boxed the Transformers theme in the background to epic effect.

"... Megatron, one shall stand and one shall fall." The entire audience cheered wildly at Sonic's legendary quote.

"By jove, Prime! I wonder why you go ahead so recklessly!"

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron."

Then, Knuckles stopped singing and struck a dramatic pose. "How do you FEEL, mighty Megatron?" He impersonated the annoying voice of Starscream.

Eggman ended the game with his trusty buzzer, and the members of Team Sonic went back to their seats with the ecstatic cheers of several hundred audience members of countless more watching. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went back to their seats.

"Sonic gets lotsa points for giving twenty thousand nerds a collective orgasm." All four Mobians, along with the audience and Eggman himself, started laughing strongly.

...

And no, I don't think that everyone who likes Transformers is nerdy.


	16. Episode 3: Like a Boss

This is a custom game that I actually invented myself, which is why this took a long time to make. This is supposed to be the first song-based game of the show.

Although I'm still deciding, I may use this as a replacement for Hoedown because of how difficult it is to write out a Hoedown without copying exactly from the original.

Note: Lots of game references aplenty here, and virtual cookies for all the people out there who get them.

...

**Episode 3: Like a Boss**

"For out next skit, we're gonna play a brand-new game called Like a Boss. This is for all four of you." Immediately, the four performers got up out of their seats and took the stage. "You guys are going to sing a song about a certain topic that is picked by the audience, but you guys are going to sing it in the style of the Lonely Island song 'Like a Boss.'"

"... If you guys don't know that song, then you shouldn't be watching this show," Amy commented. Everyone in the studio began laughing.

"Okay, now what I need from the audience is a broad topic that would considered popular with teenagers." Amid the resulting screaming, someone in the audience yelled out "Video games!"

"Video games, that's the best topic idea I'ver heard tonight. So you guys are gonna sing a song about video games, in the style of the tune 'Like a Boss'. When the track starts up, begin when you guys are ready."

From offstage, Mina Mongoose - who worked the music and sound effects on the show - turned on the music player, and the introduction notes of "Like a Boss" began to play.

The four Mobians on the stage had decided beforehand to use a little banter during the introduction, so they began to talk to each other.

"Did you guys get this game yet? It's awesome!" Sonic impersonated a gamer nerd.

"Oh c'mon, that game sucks. This shit is where its at." Tails began laughing.

"Let's settle this with a song," Amy acted out.

"... All in a day's work!" Sonic quipped, referencing the original song.

The four of them turned towards the audience and began randomly dancing, beginning the game proper. They sang their lines in the order they were standing in, from left to right; Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Time to split! (Like a Boss!)"

"Sappin mah sentry! (Like a Boss!)"

"RAMIREZ! (Like a Boss!)"

"Kill the Greek gods! (Like a Boss!)"

"Raid the Lich King! (Like a Boss!)"

"Find the computer room! (Like a Boss!)"

"Stab Aeris! (Like a Boss!)"

"Fuck Sonic Team! (Like a Boss!)" The entire audience howled in helpless laughter here.

"Jump on turtles! (Like a Boss!)"

"Zerg rush! (Like a Boss!)"

"Hate Tom Nook! (Like a Boss!)"

"Run away from Alma! (Like a Boss!)"

"Eat other blocks! (Like a Boss!)"

"Supreme Commander! (Like a Boss!)"

"Which is underrated! (Like a Boss!)"

"I just lost The Game! (Like a Boss!)"

"Boom, headshot! (Like a Boss!)"

"Glitchers and bugs! (Like a Boss!)"

"Falling down a pit! (Like a Boss!)"

"Now I'm dead! (Like a Boss!)"

As the final few notes of the song kept playing, the entire audience erupted into wild applause. Robotnik simply couldn't stop cracking up while he was ending the game with the buzzer. The four Mobians went back to their seats.

"Wow Knuckles, I didn't think you hated your own corporate benefactors so much." The Doctor was still randomly chuckling.

"I hate them... Like a Boss!" The echidna made a pun off of Eggman's words. His friends once again cracked up.

...

As you probably realized by now, I am in fact a gamer nerd IRL.


	17. Episode 3: Change of Cast

Now that I am finally done with all my schoolwork and projects, here is the next game. Some people may not recognize this one; it was rarely played in the show.

...

**Episode 3: Change of Cast**

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway. Tonight, we have Sonic as the winner!" Eggman pointed to his host desk, where Sonic immediately bowed for the cameras.

"Now, the four of us are gonna play a game that we don't usually play called Change of Cast. All of us are going to act out a scene suggested by the audience, but at random moments Sonic is going to buzz and call out one of our names here. Whoever's name he calls out, they are going to have to change their acting into an impression of their choosing. Now what Sonic needs from the audience is a place where four people would typically get together."

Somebody in the audience instantly yelled out "Orgy!" causing the entire studio to erupt into helpless laughter.

"No, we're not doing an orgy! Otherwise, the Republican censorship goons and Eric Roy will be on my ass in seconds," Eggman replied, "... But we could always have one later," He began posing like a stripper, causing the whole studio to die from the lulz.

"Bow chicka wow wow," Sonic quipped.

Someone else promptly manage to call "College party!" over the noise.

"College party? Isnt' that the same thing?" Eggman discreetly joked, causing the whole audience and all four cast memebers to nearly die with laughter. "Okay okay, we'll go with that... We are going to start the scene, and Sonic will buzz us at random moments to change our characters. We'll start normally."

Tails was pretending to play a video game, while Amy pretended to pass out drunk, and Eggman and Knuckles were talking normally in the background.

"Sorry, it's just that this game is really hard."

_Bzzt!_ "Tails!"

Tails suddenly sat done with a controller and pretended to smoke a cigarette, doing his best impression of the game reviewer Marcus Sparacio, aka Armake21.

"I don't even have words to describe the enemy AI in this fucking game. Enemies will aim at the fucking walls; at themselves; at their partners; run around in random circles; fall through the floor; blow up for no reason; start flying; start breaking into seizures; pass through the goddamn walls and shoot you through the fucking wall..."

The audience rose into a loud round of applause as Tails continued his ranting; "... You can shoot them through the wall; you can shoot at walls and kill your enemies instantaneously; you can blow things up that aren't there... Fucking landscape will pop up in the middle of nowhere, they were not take the initiative or do anything, and you can hit every single enemy in the entire game and kill them just like that... **INCLUDING TANKS!**"

The whole audience howled with hilarity.

_Bzzt!_ "Eggman!"

"... So _that_ is a video game. It looks like it has layers." Eggman did his best _Shrek_ voice. Tails nearly cracked up and went out of character.

_Bzzt!_ "Knuckles!"

"... And we know that better than anyone. Believe it!" Knuckles changed into Naruto from the overrated anime of the same name.

"**GODDAMNIT!"** Tails randomly yelled at the top of his lungs, causing both Eggman and Amy to nearly crack up.

"I said that you shouldn't have jumped there." Eggman commented.

"Fuck off, you fatass!" Tails retorted, again causing the audience to scream with laughter.

_Bzzt!_ "Amy!"

"Oh yeah, this party's goin great!" Amy tried her best to impersonate Beetlejuice, with unintentionally hilarious results.

"Shut up, before I break my foot off in your little clown ass." Tails angrily replied.

"Di'n't your parents teach you not to say that to girls?" Robotnik wondered aloud.

_Bzzt!_ "Knuckles!"

"I've lost the ability to change my character. Believe it!" Knuckles quipped, earning himself a ticket to hilarityville.

Sonic rang the buzzer again. "Knuckles!" The echidna put his finger in his ear like he was trying to hear Sonic, and the resulting epicness was indeed awesome. Sonic shrugged, and decided to go to someone else.

"I guess you don't like to follow the rules, either." Robotnik spoke.

"Hey, follow the rules of the game!" Amy suddenly squeezed her crotch, _"HONK HONK!"_ Needless to say, the lulz was overwhelming.

_Bzzt!_ "Tails!"

Tails stood up and pretended to toss out his cigarette. "... Die, you invincible headshot-scripted cheater!" He parodied the voice of Duke Nukem. "... It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum... and I'm all outta gum."

"Hey, you need some more gum? I got some right here." Eggman replied.

"Good, then blow it out your ass!" Tails responded with yet another quote.

Knuckles pretended to check his imaginary pockets. "Oh, I lost all my gum! Believe it!"

_Bzzt!_ "Amy!"

Amy impersonated a raving disco song. "Oh, music's starting! That means I must sing yet another retarded song!" Amy suddenly began singing and dancing like she was in _High School Musical_. _"Another retarded song..."_

"Dammit... I HATE disco!" Tails quoted. He pretended to take out a gigantic weapon from out of nowhere, "Death before disco!"

_Bzzt!_ "Eggman!"

Eggman did his best Forrest Gump voice, "Umm uh uh uh, you should put that gun down," He took the imaginary gun from Tails's hand, while Tails went back to playing his imaginary game.

"Hey Tom Hanks, you're a total retard! Believe it!"

"Dur, uh, that's not nice to say."

Bzzt! "Tails!"

Tails immediately began jumping up and down wildly. "VICTORY! THEWONDERFULTHINGABOUTTIGGER... IS TIGGER'SAWONDERFULTHING... THE BOUNCYBOUNCYBOUNCYBOUNCY..." The crowd went wild, to say the least.

Before Tails could finish his reference, Sonic rang the buzzer several times, ending the skit. He then got out of the chair and went back to his regular seat, with Robotnik taking the host seat again to wild applause.

"... Wow, that was awesome. If Sonic hadn't already won, I would give a trillion points to everyone for not doing an orgy." The others completely fell apart from the resulting lolz.

...

Yes, Naruto is in fact overrated. Believe it!


	18. Episode 3: Ending

**Episode 3: Ending**

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway!" Eggman spoke as the show came back on air, with great fanfare from the audience. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were all already standing up on the stage.

"Tonight, for the credits roll... All four of you will be debating what will be in the next Sonic Team game. Good night everyone, and see you next time on Whose Line is it Anyway!"

The ending credits scrolled as the four Mobians immediately pretended to sit around a table and smoke cigarettes. While their actual words were mostly drowned out by applause, it was easy to see what they were doing. Sonic began acting like Tarzan as if to demonstrate his idea, but everyone else shook their heads disapprovingly to lulzy results.

...

In his room, a shirtless Eric Roy pushed aside the mountain of clutter on his wooden desk.

He slowly sat back in his chair, holding his head and taking a quick drink. "Wow, what a summer! I almost wish I didn't have to do all this... From swimming to skeet-shooting to discovering _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, talk about eventful."

Suddenly, his phone rang. "Uggh..." He picked it up.

"Hey, Eric!"

"Amy, what do you need?"

"I know you been on a summer break, but we kinda need you. We're stuck on writing the next episode, we've lost some funding, and two of the guest stars just left the roster. It's been such a long time, my friends - not to mention the fans - are thinking that you cancelled the show."

Eric laughed and smiled to himself, "Cancelled? The show is just getting started!"

"That is what I was hoping to hear."

"... Next time you see them, tell your friends that my vacation is officially over," Eric began, "And that my show will go on."

"I'll go right now and give the news, Eric. I know it seems a little bit clingy, but... it's honestly great to have you back."

"It's okay. I'm sure the others will agree."

"Then I'll talk to you later."

"Okay then, see ya." With that, the pink hedgehog hung up.


	19. Episode 4: Scenes From a Hat

Here's the next episode. And yes, I know tons of people will probably kill me for this particular next guest, but don't worry. I promise it will be funnier than ever.

...

**Episode 4: Scenes From a Hat**

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! On tonight's show..." Eggman loudly yelled from the hysterical audience as the TV cameras began rolling and recording the four comedians.

"This is why I'm hot... Sonic the Hedgehog!" The supersonic rodent looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"This is why _I'm_ hot... Chris Thorndyke!" The human teenager pretended to give Sonic a highly suggestive homosexual look.

"No, this is why _I'm_ hot... Knuckles the Echidna!" Knuckles was doing the exact same thing as Chris, to much hilarity.

"This is why _none_ of us are hot... Miles Prower!" The two-tailed fox was hiding behind his chair.

"And I'm your host, Dr. Robotnik! Come on down and have some fun!" The cameras panned to the doctor sitting down in his huge chair to the left of the stage.

"... Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yep, the points are just like an analysis of _Inception_." He stroked his chin sarcastically.

"But it isn't enough. We have to go deeper." Sonic gave the doctor his best Leo impression.

"Let's start off the show with the best game in the whole wide Whose Line world, _Scenes from a Hat_!" Eggman took out a hat from under his desk to thunderous applause. Without any prompting, the four took to the stage. Sonic and Knuckles were on the left-hand side, Chris and Tails on the right.

"Here's how the game works. Before the show, we ask the audience members to put suggestions for unusual scenarios that people would like to see acted out in this hat, and then we pick the good ones to use on the show, and they're gonna have to act out as many of the scenes as they can."

Robotnik pulled out a card. "Starting with... State mottos rejected as license plates!"

Knuckles was the first to step up. "Montana... It's 'butte' not 'butt'." Following the inevitable laughing fits of the audience and the buzzer, he was replaced by Sonic.

"Utah... Thirty-thousand wives can't be wrong." Sonic then went off the stage to the buzzer and was replaced by Tails.

"Alabama.. We do too have all our teeth!" Tails spoke like a stereotypical redneck before leaving the stage to quite a large amount of audience reaction.

Chris then stepped up, "Texas... Republicans rock!" He gave a thumbs up to the audience to quite a bit of laughs before being buzzed off.

Tails then took Chris' place on stage. "Milwaukee... The land that time forgot."

Robotnik buzzed him off, "Milwaukee's a city!" He reminded as Tails went back to his spot.

Tails almost instantly ran back to the stage before Sonic could replace him, and added; "Wisconsin... Not to be confused with Milwaukee!"

Much lolz followed from the audience and the other comedians.

Eggman rang the buzzer twice as he took another slip out of the hat and chuckled, "Pull the string on the Eggman doll and it says..."

Sonic stepped up and pretended to pull a string back. _"SnooPINGAS usual, I see!"_ Needless to say, the crowd went wild as the chubby doctor facepalmed.

Chris then took the hedgehog's place, and also pretended to pull a string back. _"... Lower." _

The crowd promptly upstaged their previous hilarity. The doctor rang the buzzer twice again.

"... What models say to each other as they pass on the runway."

"Did you see Chris Thorndyke on_ Sonic X_? He's so cute!" Chris smiled as he passed by Sonic. Both of them switched directions and went back to their original spots.

Knuckles made a loud CRACK noise as he walked by Sonic. "My back just broke." The two of them quickly returned to their spots from the buzzer. Then, Chris and Knuckles came up and walked by.

"... Did you see Chris Thorndyke on _Sonic X_? Ugh!" Knuckles pretended to look revolted. Robotnik of all people laughed the hardest at this joke, other than possibly Chris himself, who looked like he was about to suffocate.

Tails also motioned to Sonic once he was back in his original spot, and the two began walking across the stage.

"Help, I don't know where I'm going!" Tails cried out as he and Sonic passed, to positively enormous amounts of lulz.

Eggman rang the buzzer and took out another slip, and laughed as he read it. "Get out your pens everybody... Things that you can say about your dog, but not your girlfriend!"

"What did you just do? WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Tails shouted loudly to thunderous lolz before he was replaced by everyone's favorite blue hedgehog.

"I'm going to give you a bath and then a nice bone," Sonic gave a sheepish grin.

"Get off the mailman, get off the mailman!" Knuckles angrily ordered, to more laughs than the two before him.

Tails then came up and gestured;_ "... Come!"_

The entire audience nearly exploded and had a collective heart attack. Knuckles and Sonic where also nearly dying from the sides of the stage. It was probably the most laughter any of the four had heard since the show began.

Robotnik, once he had regained his breath from the laughter, rung the buzzer and pulled out a card. "Another great one... Lines that make the audience boo."

Knuckles volunteered first. "No no no! First you take some bread, and _then_ you filet the baby seal!" The audience, going along with the scenario, loudly booed him offstage as Eggman rang the buzzer. Followed by actual laughter, of course.

Next, both Sonic and Chris came up.

"Hey Chris! Why couldn't the pony talk?"

"Well Sonic, I guess..." Both Chris and Sonic pretended to put on sunglasses, "... She was a little horse!"

The two promptly screamed at the top of their lungs; _**"YEEEEEEAAAHHHH!"**_

Although some people did attempt to boo in order to keep up the joke, they ultimately couldn't for long thanks to its sheer hilarity. Both Tails and Knuckles facepalmed from the side of the stage.

"I said things that make the audience boo," Robotnik shook his head as buzzed and he put his hand into the hat, grabbing another card.

"Bwahaha, if you aren't fired for this... The '_real'_ reason Eric Roy doesn't update stories!"

Everybody seemed reluctant to go on stage, until Tails decided to give it a shot.

Tails pretended to sit down at a computer and jerk off extremely slowly, to mind-splitting amounts of audience hysterics.

Robotnik rang the buzzer several times before one of the others tried to go farther, ending the game as the four went back to their seats with much fanfare. "Hey, who else was gonna do it?" Tails commented to Sonic as they went back to their seats.

Eggman tossed the hat like a frisbee across the studio. "I have to give two thousand points to Tails for future unemployment."

"Oh come on, I'm already unemployed as is!" The others responded with sitcom-like laughter.

...

Quick author's note: In case some people were wondering, I chose Chris because I wanted to put another male guest star in. I didn't want to use three female guests in a row.


	20. Episode 4: News Flash

**Episode 4: News Flash**

"Now, we're gonna move onto a game called News Flash. This is for Sonic, Chris, and Tails," Eggman introduced the game. "Sonic and Chris will be news reporters in a studio. Tails, you are going to be a news correspondant covering a breaking news story. You will stand in front of that large green screen over there."

The two Mobians and the human promptly took their places.

"Tails himself cannot see what is playing on the screen behind him, all he'll see is green even if he turns around. But all of us in the audience and at home will see what's going on. He'll have to guess what is happening at the end based on the questions and comments of Sonic and Chris. Okay, you guys can start whenever you're ready."

Both Chris and Sonic put their hands up to their ears, and pretended to mutter to each other.

"I thought there was a group of people with grandma, but apparently..." Sonic muttered to Chris, before they started the game proper. Robotnik gave out a laugh. "We interrupt this broadcast for a special news bullitin!"

"Let's move to our award-winning correspondant Tails who is currently at the scene. Tails, can you hear me?"

Tails put his own hand up to his ear as the video began playing. On the screen was a rap music video with a large number of scantily-clad dancers. The audience howled in laughter.

"Yes, but barely!" He shouted. "Just look at that commotion behind me! I honestly... It's hard to describe! I have never seen this kind of action ever!"

Suddenly, the fox turned around and ducked, "OH! That was a close one." By coincidence, he did it when one of the babes shoved her boobs in front of the camera.

"I find it hard to believe that you've never seen this, Tails!" Chris spoke, with a chorus of lulz following his words.

"Can you keep us abreast of what is happening right now?" Sonic quipped. The audience and Knuckles promptly died, to say the least.

"Well Sonic... I'm just trying to keep up with them, uhh.. But words escape me..."

The video switched to two more scantily-clad girls making out, causing an uproar in the audience. Tails pretended to duck and freeze again, causing Knuckles and Sonic to nearly double over.

"I heard it's rather hot down there this time of year." Chris commented.

"Yes, the heat in here is rising through the roof!" Tails announced, "I'm sweating up a storm!"

If the audience wasn't dying then, they were right now. Robotnik almost accidently pressed the buzzer again in the resulting fit of laughter. Sonic and Chris were also laughing their asses off.

"T-Tails, how did this whole thing start?" Sonic requested. The video changed again.

"... It all started when Rebecca Black won a Grammy!" Tails reported. "Somebody forgot the glue and... and it all just went downhill from there!"

"If you wouldn't mind moving a bit, Tails!" Sonic commented again, struggling not to laugh, "This is one of those stories where you're only getting in the way."

The video changed again, to two more girls shaking dat ass.

Chris interrupted, "Tails, I have to ask; is there any end in sight?"

"Yes, there are plenty! Oh!" Once again, Tails pretended to jump and dance around like he was dodging something, with plenty of laughter resulting.

Eggman rang the buzzer, although the video kept playing behind Tails, "So Tails, what was up on the screen?"

A grin expanded across Tails's face, "I would say... some music thing with lots of hot women."

Robotnik rang the buzzer affirmatively and ended the game to a huge round of applause. The three Mobians went back to their seats.

"I haven't really been keeping track of points, so who cares anymore." Robotnik smiled.

A boo slowly rose up in the audience, encouraged by Knuckles from his seat.

"Okay, okay," The chubby doctor shrugged, "Nine hundred points to Sonic for the heck of it. Two-thousand for Chris so he can catch up, and a thousand to Kn- I mean Tails."


	21. Episode 4: Narrate

Just thought I'd put a new skit up, since I'll be celebrating my eighteenth birthday this week and I probably won't be working on stuff.

...

**Episode 4: Narrate**

"Okay, let's move on to a game called Narrate, this is for Tails and Sonic. They're going to act out a scene in the style of a film noir, where they come up and narrate their actions and thoughts, and we picked out some music for them to act it out to. Now, what I need from the audience is an unlikely place for a film noir scene."

Tails and Sonic came up to the stage. Among the many shouts from the audience, someone yelled out "Fast food!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Okay, we'll use that. So Tails and Sonic are going to do a film noir in a fast food restaraunt. Okay, Mina Mongoose, take it away when you're ready."

A very calm, soothing piano tune began to play from a pre-recorded track. Tails slowly stepped forward.

"For fifteen years, I have been looking for the Sonic burger... the one that Sonic's got and others don't."

The audience let out quite a laugh at the advertisement reference. "I have searched high and low across the entire galaxy and beyond. And now, my journey has taken me to this tiny joint in the middle of nowhere.

Tails continued, "And there, I found an old acquaintance of mine, Spines MacGee. As long as I played it cool, it wouldn't be too difficult."

He stepped backwards and turned towards Sonic, who was pretending to cook stuff.

"Hey there, I'll have the Sonic burger." The audience howled in approval, as did Eggman. Then, the blue hedgehog slowly turned towards the audience and walked forward.

"Oh, I knew who he was," Sonic began, "My ex-boyfriend, Furry Two-Balls."

The whole audience promptly cracked up as he continued, "We had just been in a messy separation, after I caught him cheating on me with Chris. I knew what he wanted, and I wasn't gonna give it to him."

Sonic stepped backwards and turned towards Tails, while Chris facepalmed in the background. "So, Furry..." Sonic began, with laughter as his only reply.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I recognize that name." Tails replied.

He promptly turned and stepped forward. "At first, I had no idea who he was... until he used that idiotic pet-name that he would always use during our more raunchy nights. Right before he would get out the peanut oil, Sonic X DVDs, and lotion."

The entire audience went wild, with both Tails and Sonic keeping absolutely straight faces thoughout the whole thing. Tails stepped backwards once again.

"Enough with the games, Furry!" Sonic suddenly became livid, nearly sobbing, "You know goddamn right who I am! Why didn't you ever return my calls, you bastard?"

Suddenly calming down, he turned forward towards the audience.

"... I overreacted, but that was just to keep him off-guard," Sonic spoke, and kept a completely stoic face through the laughing that followed, "I had to distract him long enough to get the Sonic burger up my asshole. Surely, he would never look for it there. Furry was always the hetero one."

Sonic stepped back again, to enormous amounts of lolz and applause.

"Cut the croc tears. You're the one who wanted me to gag myself with leather straps!" Tails began.

"Look, I was on meth and coke when that happened."

Sonic stepped forward towards the audince again, and shrugged. "Well, I _was_." And then, he immediately stepped back again to a great audience reaction.

"I'm not here to argue with you, Spines. Where is the Sonic burger?" Tails demanded.

Sonic shook his head. "I don't have it anymore."

"Well, then hat is that in your..." Tails slowly put his hand on Sonic's crotch, and pretended to pull something out, "AHA! The Sonic burger!"

Sonic shrugged, "Well... I guess it's all yours. You got me."

Tails gave him an odd expression, before once again turning to the audience.

"... It all seemed far too easy, like he was hiding something. But little did I know the horror and terror that he was about to unleash upon me." Tails stepped back, prepared to see what the hedgehog would do.

Almost instantly, Sonic pretended to pull down an invisible pair of pants, glomp Tails, and give him a big sloppy kiss on the lips. Just as quickly, he let go and got back to his cooking.

Tails was frozen in place like a statue, his hair all messed up. Needless to say, everyone in the studio went ballistic.

Eggman rang the buzzer, and the two slowly went back to their seats, with a massive round of applause to boot. Chris jokingly scooted his chair away from Sonic as the hedgehog sat down. Knuckles was convulsing with laughter in his seat.

"Breathmint?" Tails suddenly asked, taking out a pack of gum held in his tail fur. Sonic nodded and took some.

"And they all said _I_ was the gay one..." Chris commented, once again causing the audience to split their sides.

"We REALLY need to get all those girls back on the show, pronto." Sonic commented.

Eggman grinned, "Ohhh, that was awesome. Ten-thousand points to both Sonic and Tails for the American legalization of gay marriage. More divorces for the lawyers!" Tails and Chris promptly burst out laughing.


	22. Episode 4: Dead Bodies

**Episode 4: Dead Bodies**

"Now we're gonna move on to a game called Dead Bodies, this is for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles - and a lucky person from our audience!"

The audience erupted into applause as the chubby doctor stood up and went into the stands behind him, while the three members of Team Sonic got up as well to get two chairs for the skit.

Eggman kept going until he stopped next to a young green cat. He shook her hand, "What's your name?"

"Alice," She replied.

"Alright Alice, come on down here."

Alice stepped down to the stage, shaking hands with the three comedians when she got to her spot.

The mad doctor explained, "Okay, so here's how the game works; Sonic and Alice, both of you are gonna pretend to be dead. You guys suddenly died on the night of a major performance, but the show must go on, so Tails has to use their bodies in order to act the scene. Later, Knuckles is going to come in and die as well, so Tails will finish the play using his body."

Both Sonic and Alice lay limp with their eyes closed on the chairs, while Knuckles stood offstage on the right.

"The scene is... Alice is a noblewoman sharing a private moment with hunky stable boy Sonic. Suddenly, in comes Lord Knuckles returning with the horses and hounds. Okay Tails, start whenever you're ready."

Tails promptly grabbed Alice's face and turned her head to her right.

"I say, young serf!" Tails raised his voice as high as he could go.

Then, he switched to moving Sonic's mouth, "Oh, milady! I was just..."

"... Shut up, you hunky hedgehog! Take me! Take me NOW!" The crowd lol'd at Tails's highly overdramatic voice.

He moved back to Sonic, "Don't need to tell me twice!"

Tails promptly grabbed Alice by the back and pushed her on top of Sonic, moving their arms and faces together. Unfortunately, he pushed her a little too hard into the hedgehog's face. Sonic's chair began to fall over, taking both Sonic and Alice with it.

The entire audience along with Robotnik and Chris howled with laughter; even Sonic couldn't resist smiling. As the audience laughed in the background, the fox struggled to move a grinning Alice's body onto Sonic. Both of them were sprawled on each other in a very suggestive position.

Tails lifted Sonic's head and moved his mouth, "Wait, you look so natural there!"

Knuckles promptly ran in making barking and neighing noises. But then he pointed at them, _"**STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM! **_Nobody girds the loins of my mistress on MY wa-"

He promptly grabbed his chest like he was having a heart attack and fell dead. Tails quickly stopped Knuckles from falling over, awkwardly taking the compartively-big Mobian in his arms.

"You there, Alice my love! Why are your pants down?" Tails dragged the limp echidna next to the seated Mobians before putting the left chair back up and plopping the limp echidna in the chair. "Aha, I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me with him!"

Again, Tails dragged the limp Knuckles, laying him on the ground next to a limp Sonic. The three of them were now in a pile on the floor, with Tails grabbing Knuckles's hands and hitting Sonic with them very slowly.

Then, the fox moved back to Sonic, "Quick darling! I have a knife in my pocket!" Tails moved Sonic's mouth, prompting a cry from the stands.

Grabbing Alice, Tails pulled her to her knees, took her hands, and began patting them all over Sonic's crotch. His legs twitched slightly in reaction.

_BZZT BZZT!_ Robotnik ended the skit. The young cat slowly got up to her feet and returned to her seat, laughing the whole way. The other three also returned to their chairs in high spirits, while the audience erupted into applause.

"Alright, I think we're switching to some commercials, but we'll be right back! Don't go away!" Eggman shouted over the crowd.


	23. Episode 4: Irish Drinking Song

As an apology of sorts for taking so long to make this, I'm gonna wrap up this episode with the greatest game in all of Whose Line and one that's been requested nonstop since I first started this story years ago.

...

**Episode 4: Irish Drinking Song**

"Let's move on to one of my favorite party games of all time, Irish Drinking Song!"

Chris whispered something to Sonic something as the four came up to great fanfare from the audience. From left to right stood Sonic, Chris, Tails, and Knuckles.

This game's for all of you. These guys are gonna sing a song and they're each gonna make up one line at a time, with the help of Mina Mongoose on the piano." Eggman turned his chair. "Now, what we need from the audience is a suggestion for something sad that would make you start drinking."

_"Girl broke up with me!"_ Among the many shouts, one stood out.

"A girl broke up with me me! That's a good one. I like it" He wrote down the suggestion. "Okay, so you guys are gonna sing the 'girl broke up with me' irish drinking song. Take it away Mina, whenever you're ready."

_"Ooooooooo..._" A soft piano tune began as the four began swinging their arms. _"Ay dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai!"_

_"One night I was on a date."_

_"We were having fun."_

_"But she looked nervous somehow."_

_"Because she had big buns."_

_"We sat down in a diner."_

_"She gave me one small drink."_

_"I was gonna give her a ring."_

_"I wanted some, I think!"_

_"Oh... Ay dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai!"_ The laughing audience began clapping along to the music.

_"She said I can't love you."_

_"And that I'm leaving you!"_

_"She said she had another."_

_"Girls were what she do!"_

_"Please don't be angry!"_

_"And I started to cry!"_

_"I cried boo hoo hoo!"_

_"The tears were in my eyes!"_

_"Oh... Ay dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai!"_

_"I found someone else then."_

_"And she is long gone."_

_"She's been dead for years now."_

_"And I still kept her skull."_

_"Now I have lotsa munny."_

_"And now I am so rich!"_

_"But I still hate my new one."_

_"Cause she's a fucking bitch!"_

_"Oh ay dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai!_" They finished, _"Oh ay dee dai dee dai dee dai dee dai... dee... dai...dee... DAAAAAAAIIIIIIII! **OLAY!**"_ All four of them pretended to drink. The audience erupted into riotous applause.

Robotnik clapped as well. "Alright, we'll be back with the credits right after this, don't go away!"


	24. Episode 4: Ending

**Episode 4: Ending**

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway." Eggman introduced. "Sonic and Chris, you're gonna do the credits for us. You two are gonna do the credits confessing your true love while Knuckles and Tails take pictures. Good night everyone, we'll see you next time!"

While the credits began scrolling on TVs across the world, Sonic and Chris knelt down in front of one another and leaned close like they were whispering to each other. In the background, Knuckles and Tails pretended to take pictures with invisible cameras.

And once Chris grabbed Sonic and gave him a long sloppy kiss, the entire theater went wild.

...

In a small dorm room, a certain someone typed at his computer. A stack of papers and books about stuff nobody cares about sat next to him. Just as he stretched his arms, a flash of red light appeared in his room. From that flash came demonic whispers.

"Oh great, not this again..." Eric facepalmed.

The light began to dissipate, and Lord Maledict stepped into the room. The Devil promptly hit his head on the low ceiling and bent his back forward.

He rubbed his head. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Who, me?" The human replied. "I've been right here. And how the hell did you get in here, anyway?"

"Magic." He snorted.

Eric loosened his posture. "Do you want something? If not, get out of here."

"Not until you make the next episode, human," The Devil demanded, "and make that _Dark Chaos_ sequel. It's been years, and that cliffhanger..."

Satan's words pushed all the wrong buttons with the young adult in front of him. Eric abruptly stood up, his movement knocking his stack to the floor.

"Hey dickface, listen up. _I'm_ the one who wrote you into existence. I _created_ you, Maledict. And I can wipe you from existence with just a few mouse clicks. _I_ tell _you_ what to do, not the other way around. Having you somehow appearing in real life is the last thing I need right now." Eric spat. "And besides, these accounting problems don't solve themselves. You try doing periodic LIFO without wanting to shoot yourself."

"You do know I'm the one who created accounting, right?" Maledict gave a sheepish grin. "Of course it's evil."

Eric was not amused. "Get back into the story. _Now_."

The Devil gave him a very angry sigh before vanishing in another flash of red light.

Eric belched loudly and slumped over his keyboard. "Fucking hell, I need to stop drinking... Now, who am I gonna put in the next episode? Oh wait a sec, I think _she_ just got out of recovery..."


End file.
